Operation SBTWFCMCNTIBICFM
by Spacy-Book-Nerd
Summary: what is Operation S.B.T.W.F.C.M.C.N.T.I.BI.C.F.M¿?¿? Exactly how far will Emmett go to have fun¿?¿? Who will help Emmett have fun¿?¿? and what adventures will they all have together¿?¿? you've got to read about it to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

Groaning I lifted my head from the mattress, my neck was really hurting. I slowly sat up and noticed that my pillow sat in a lump on the floor, I yawned and stretched but that's when I noticed something else. My eyes scanned to room frantically going first to the rocking chair sitting in the corner of my bedroom, then to my computer chair and lastly to the bed beside me. He was not there; I gave out a slight choking noise and flopped back down on the mattress. My mind was screaming all the possibilities to me. Did he leave? Did he go hunting and I just not remember? Did he ever really come back, or was it my own twisted imagination playing tricks on my weary mind? I sat up again and my mouth met something cool and soft. My eyes opened wide in surprise and stared into a pair of gorgeous, topaz colored eyes, coal black rimmed the irises. Then I melted into his arms.

When he lifted his lips from mine and I had a chance to catch my breath I asked "Where pray tell were you Edward?"

"Charlie was checking in on you just moments before your woke up. So I had to leave, sorry love." He replied as a look of woe crossed his face. "But why are you up so early?"

I looked towards the clock it was 6:30, no wonder I was so tired still!

"Well I just woke up to retrieve my pillow from the floor, it is unbelievably uncomfortable without it But I suppose you wouldn't know, anyway I noticed you weren't there beside me and…um…" At this point I blushed at my own foolishness and looked down at my lap. "I suppose ah…"

"Bella must you always edit what you are going to say?" he asked.

I looked up at the God beside me. He had a look of frustration edged on his feature. His lips formed and adorable pout and I turned to putty.

"Well I guess, when I realized you weren't here, my mind jumped to conclusions." I looked shamefully at the floor. How could I think such things and admit to it yet. I looked up at my Adonis once more, but this time his features were placed in a cold, un-readable mask.

"Edward I'm so sorry I didn't mean to think like that, it's just that, well you know how I am in the mornings everything is fuzzy I don't remember very well. I didn't mean to make you up-set and angry. I will not mention such things again" He looked down at me then with a look of pain in his eyes

"Oh Bella, what am I to do with you?" he was about to continue but I disrupted him with my mumbling.

"I shouldn't have mentioned it, I knew I shouldn't have." He put his finger underneath my chin tilting it towards him. Edward's face was pure misery right then and he kissed me once again this time soft barely brushing his lips to mine. Even that though sent my heart racing and my pulse quickened. Then he lifted me slowly into his lap.

"Bella, my sweet Bella, all I meant was that you always assume it is your own fault, you're so innocent and caring." He looked towards the window. "It just hurts me to see the pain I cause you daily, I made such a stupid mistake Bella and in making that mistake I made not only myself suffer, but the one I love" It was his turn to look down in shame.

"Oh Edward, what am I to do with You," I shook my head slightly. Slowly I put my hand under his chin and lifted it slowly, raising his eyes to look at mine. "Edward, I have forgiven you long ago. You left but now you are back and that's all that matters to me. Let the agony go Edward but keep the lesson."

"Lesson?" he questioned.

"Yes it is an important one at that." I stated.

"What lesson might this be?" he asked impatiently.

"That we need each other Edward, that I need you," I lay my head against his chest then.

He sighed, "If only it were that easy." He said under his breath

"Can't you see silly vampire, it is," I kissed his neck then trailing kissed up and down his jaw line. "All you have to do is forgive yourself."

"That is what I will never do." He replied

I sighed angrily but let the comment go for now I was to tired to argue with him right now. I lay my head on his chest again. Minutes past and we just sat there me in his arms.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Um hm?"

"I do have to go hunting today you won't forget that when you wake up will you?"

"I'll try Edward, I'll really try."

Then I heard an angelic voice start singing my lullaby and I fell into a deep sleep. Dreaming I was in a familiar meadow, with a man more beautiful then a god, on a sunny day.

**Emmett POV**

Perfect Edward is going hunting today today! I rubbed my hands together greedily. Now its time for me to have some fun with my eventually to be sister! I looked to my partner in crime and then started reading off my checklist.

"Monsters?"

"CHECK!" came the chime like reply

"Outfits?"

"Double CHECK!"

"Edward still going hunting?"

"YEPPERS!" I quickly cleared my throat staring angrily at my partner, "I mean CHECK!"

"Um ok I'm bored of this so, All Systems go for the first phase in operation S.B.T.W.F.C.M.C.N.T.I.B.I.C.F.M!"

"CHECKAMUNDO" came my Nemesis reply. Wait she can't be my nemesis if she's my partner. Or can she¿? I'll have to look into it.

"Then we move out at the crack of dawn!" Ha this is going to be awesome!!

"Um Sir, not meaning to sound like a smarty pants but um, Edward will still be there at the break of dawn." Came a chipper reply

"It was just a figure of speech, our plan really begins when Edward leaves and Bella wakes up!" MUA HA HA HA HA HA, Edward will never ever in his whole existence know what hit him!!! Well maybe yeah but not until it does hit him and he has time to study it HA HA!!

**What is Operation S.B.T.W.F.C.M.C.N.T.I.B.I.C.F.M??**

**Who is Emmett's partner in crime¿?¿?**

**And more importantly why do they need monsters¿?¿?**

**Also what will Edward be hit with¿?¿?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :o( Tee Hee I forgot to mention that I do not own anything in my story that belongs at all to other people, not matter how much I wish so thank you to Stephanie Meyer, and people who's product names I use!! **

**Part II**

**Bella's POV**

Slowly I opened my eyes. As soon as I rubbed the fuzziness from my eyes it felt like something was wrong, something was itching my forehead. I lifted my hand sleepily to scratch it but fingers met with a piece of paper. Even more puzzled then before I pulled it off my forehead and looked at it. It was a bright orange sticky note! There was a beautiful script on it, the beautiful writing that could only belong to one person. I sighed lightly and began to read it.

_Hey you, I figured you would forget so I thought I'd remind you that I am gone hunting today I'll see you later tonight. Alice is at the house if you need anything._

_Love Your Edward_

Again I sighed. I was without anything to do for a whole day I don't think I can make it. Swinging my feet from the bed I welcomed the chill air around my warm body. Running through things I could do I made my way to the bathroom and decided to have a long relaxing shower. That should help keep my mind relaxed. I started the water and waited for it to warm then I stepped into the shower letting the water wash away my problems for the moment down the train. No matter how I tried though I couldn't make the hallow feeling in my stomach go down with the water.

**Emmett's POV**

I looked into Bella's room through the window upside down from my perch on the roof. It took me a moment to notice that Bella was not lying in her bed. I did a double take but then realized that I could hear the shower water running. Few that was close, I thought we let her slip out from under our noses.

"Oh Insane One!" I called quietly.

"………………….." was the only reply

"ALICE THAT'S YOU!" I quietly yelled. Ok I know that seems impossible but when your me nothing is impossible.

"Oh yeah," she stated while smacking her forehead. "Yes King?"

"It is almost time to execute the first part of my plan!" I grinned evilly at that

"Finally, your ingenious plan is taking place!" She rubbed her hands together in a very evil way. I felt proud at that moment. It is a pretty ingenious plan though if I do say so myself.

"OHH, Yes my Mysterious King!"

"Off to do the first part of the plan, the S.B part of the plan." I decided to just tell her right of what part that was so as to not waist more time. "The Steal Bella part"

Alice grinned like a maniac right then I straightened my cavalier hat making sure the white plume was not blocking my vision. Then strode through Bella's window, well I guess I can't exactly stroll through a window more like jumped but I won't get into that. I walked past Bella's mirror and did a double take as I saw my reflection then and grinned proudly at my outfit.

Personally I loved my costume. I would wear it everyday if Rose would let me. I looked myself over once more. I had a pair of snakeskin cow boy boots on for shoes, for pants I had on some black spandex, a set of gun holsters were sitting on my hips filled to the brim with rocks and then I had my red plaid shirt with a bright silver cape on top. But what made the outfit complete was the cavalier hat that sat atop of my head with a big white plume! Of course my crown sat atop that ringing the hat. Tucked into the elastic band of my spandex underneath the cape was my secret weapon. That's when my partner/nemesis in crime came up behind me and nudged me. I would have normally got angry but I know we are on a mission and I didn't have any more time to ogle over my superior dressing skills.

I waited patiently for Bella outside the bathroom door for her to come out so I could grab her and bind her hands so that we could "steal" her and cause some havoc with Edward!

Alice was waiting patiently she was there for back up in case I messed up. Of course she knew I wouldn't but she was trying not to be a psychic person for today. So she was beside me for back up. I looked her over. Her outfit was almost as cool as mine. Curse her and her superior way with fashion.

She had on a little mermaid on piece Pajama suit, and bunny slippers over her feet and on her head she was wearing a fur lined trooper hat. Like I said almost superior to mine if the Pajama's weren't little mermaid ones she wouldn't be even close but they were. The overly large pockets sewn onto the Pj's held her weapons. A Aerosol Lysol Disinfectant spray can, stapler and her throwing credit cards. We meant business!

Then the shower water went off I nodded to Alice and she got an excited glint in her eyes. Then Bella stepped out the door. I jumped first covering her mouth so that her scream was muffled. I duct tapped her hands and feet and carried her to her bed.

Bella's eyes widened when she saw Alice and myself. At first she had a look of confusion on her face. Then she looked us over top to bottom and she started laughing hysterically. She dropped onto the floor and was rolling around laughing crazily.

5 min's later

Bella's laughter finally died to giggles then stopped finally. Relief spread through me now to get on with the explanations. Just as I was going to start explaining everything Bella opened her mouth to speak.

"WATER!" she gasped completely out of breathe.

"Insane Duchess, please go get some water for our captive." I said as plainly as I could. This simple statement though started Bella off on another laughing fit. This one though ended in her coughing so it didn't last nearly half as long.

Finally Alice oops I mean the Duchess returned with the "water". This was really 2 and a half cans of Monster energy drink. My nemesis/partner in crime held the glass up to Bella's lips and she took the glass and took a big gulp, then her eyes got really, really wide. It was amazing how wide they really could get.

"ALICE!" she yelped. "This isn't water, what the hell is it???"

"It's new Bella its really healthy for you and tastes great, so the salesperson told me!" he he I loved how Alice grrrrr I mean Duchess, she could lie on the dime, just one of her many useful traits. "Only the best for you Bella!"

"Alice I told you not to buy me anything else." Of course it was just like Bella to complain but she quickly gulped down the rest of the glass.

Perfect just perfect. MUA HA HA! Bella will by so hyped up!

"So what is this all about anyway Emmett?" she asked

"Who is this Emmett you speak of young maiden."

"Umm…. you?" ha ha her face was so confuzzled. I mean what a priceless moment, we should have brought a camera. A bright flash took my sight away for a second I looked over to see my helper with a camera in her hand. Yet another reason why I should ask Alice for help more often!

"My name is The Mysterious King Loving in Desecrated Clouds, of course you could just refer to me as King or Mysterious King even Great King will work." I smiled broadly at this part.

"Umm Emmett…"

"KING!" I interrupted.

"Ok King then, why am I being held captive if I have done nothing wrong?" She asked

"ah that's where your wrong young human, well I suppose your not wrong your very right actually but to answer your question you are being held captive so that we might annoy/terrorize The Charismatic Gigolo!"

"Who is that?" again the puzzled look, Jheesh, does she really have that thick of a skull!

"Why its Edward of course!"

Her mouth dropped open, "Really Bella, its not so hard to figure out."

"I suppose not." she said. HA another point for the King. "but that answers why I'm being held captive but why all the fuss……. And the clothes?"

Alice answered this one, "We were board last night so we started plotting some hypothetical situations and came across one, we like to call it operation S.B.T.W.F.C.M.C.B.T.I.B.I.C.F.M! and decided that since it sounded like so much fun we would do it! The clothes are just part of the fun and plan."

"ok Alice…."

I interrupted her again "You may address her as The Insane Duchess of Orientation, Duchess, Insane One, or Insane Duchess!"

"Ok um Insane One?"

"Yes Bella?"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES S.B.T.W.F.C.M.C.B.T.I.B.I.C.F.M STAND FOR!!!" I have to give her some tops she has a really good memory.

"Calm down Bella."

"CALM DOWN MY GOD MY ARMS AND LEGS ARE DUCT TAPPED ALICE, DON'T EVEN TRY TO INTERUPT ME EMMETT!!!!!!" wow she was mad. "MY GOODNESS, YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK NOW YOU TELL ME THIS IS HAPPENING FOR AMUSEMENT!!!"

"Well yeah" I said

"Uh …um…well…do I get to be part of this?" I was stunned I never expected this to happen, I thought for sure she would demand to talk to Edward but not that she would want to join in!

"I have to discuss this with the Duchess give us a sec." I told her professionally.

I gave Alice the lets leave now to discuss this new turn of events look and we both left.

After a lengthy discussion we decided what we should do. We walked back into the room to see a struggling Bella trying to get into a sitting position. It was so funny I fell to the floor laughing! Alice soon joined me ha ha.

"Would you two stop laughing and tell me what you decided?" She said with a tone of annoyance pushing through her hopefulness.

"Well we decided that…………."

**What does Operation S.B.T.W.F.C.M.C.B.T.I.B.I.C.F.M stand for??? you still don't know but I do**

**What is The King's and The Insane One's verdict, will Bella get to join in??**

**A/N ok sorry it took a while but I couldn't bring myself to write anything more till I was in the mood b/c I knew I would force it and it wouldn't have been half decent for whoever reads this!**

**He he sorry bout the cliffy but I see why other people do it now so much fun to do it when you know whats going to happen **

**I'll try to update sooner this time **

**XOXO**

**Spacey-Book-Nerd  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III**

**Bella POV **

I was taking as long as I possibly could in the shower but all too soon the hot water ran out so I sadly stepped out. I quickly towel dried my hair and ran a brush through it, brushed my teeth and threw on my outfit I had brought into the bathroom with me. Then I put my hair into a ponytail and stepped out of the bathroom.

I wasn't expecting to be grabbed. I let out a quick scream but as a hand covered my mouth. My mind was going into overdrive but quickly stopped as I noticed one thing. The hand was ice cold. Hyperventilating I started struggling again only one thought was going through my mind Victoria was here for me. It was repeating its self like it was the only phrase I knew. Vaguely I could feel my arms and legs being duck taped together. Then two really strong arms were carrying me to my room. I was set with my back against my bed. Slowly I lifted my eyes to look at my attackers and I chocked on my own spit. Alice and Emmett stood before me dressed in the CRAZIEST outfits I had ever seen. I couldn't even register that it was Alice and Emmett who had duck tapped me I just started laughing. Every time I began to calm down from my giggling fit I would look at them again and start laughing all over. Both just stood there patiently waiting for me to finish. About five minutes later I couldn't laugh anymore because it hurt to much but my mouth was so dry I couldn't even talk.

"WATER!" I gasped completely out of breathe.

"Insane Duchess, please go get some water for our captive." Emmett said in a really plain bored tone. This simple statement caused me to start giggling again but it hurt too much so I soon calmed down.

Eventually Alice returned with the "water". She held the glass up to my lips so I could drink and I took a big gulp, my eyes got really wide. I felt like a deer caught on the road in some ones headlights.

"ALICE!" I yelped. "This isn't water, what the hell is it???"

"It's new Bella its really healthy for you and tastes great, so the salesperson told me!" It didn't taste like water at all actually it tasted like an energy drink, but I've only tasted one of those and that was a month ago since Edward banned me from drinking them after the last incident. "Only the best for you Bella!"

"Alice I told you not to buy me anything else." Of course it was just like her to buy me stuff I didn't need. But I trusted her and she knew I wasn't aloud to have energy drinks anymore so it must really be a new product.

"So what is this all about anyway Emmett?" I asked, I was really curious.

"Who is this Emmett you speak of young maiden." He told me

"Umm…. you?" I feel so confuzzled. A bright flash took my sight away for a second I looked over to see Alice with a camera in her hand. I will have to find some way to smash it later!

"My name is The Mysterious King Loving in Desecrated Clouds, of course you could just refer to me as King or Mysterious King even Great King will work." I stared at him like he'd gone crazy.

"Umm Emmett…"

"KING!" he yelled interrupting me. Now I'm really starting to get mad about all this

"Ok King then, why am I being held captive if I have done nothing wrong?"

"Ah that's where your wrong young human, well I suppose your not wrong your very right actually but to answer your question you are being held captive so that we might annoy/terrorize The Charismatic Gigolo!"

"Who is that?" I think I had an idea but they wouldn't name him that, would they

"Why its Edward of course!"

I'm pretty sure my mouth hit the floor at that, "Really Bella, its not so hard to figure out." Oh I know it isn't but they are so going to be dead when he hears them calling him that in their minds.

"I suppose not." I said. Emmett smiled triumphantly like he was keeping score of something "but that answers why I'm being held captive but why all the fuss……. And the clothes?"

Alice answered this one for me, "We were board last night so we started plotting some hypothetical situations and came across one, we like to call it operation S.B.T.W.F.C.M.C.B.T.I.B.I.C.F.M! and decided that since it sounded like so much fun we would do it! The clothes are just part of the fun and plan."

"Ok Alice…."

I was interrupted yet again by Emmett, I could feel the anger bubbling inside me now "You may address her as The Insane Duchess of Orientation, Duchess, Insane One, or Insane Duchess!"

"Ok um Insane One?"

"Yes Bella?"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES S.B.T.W.F.C.M.C.B.T.I.B.I.C.F.M STAND FOR!!!" wow that was a surprise I actually remembered all that, I feel proud.

"Calm down Bella."

"CALM DOWN MY GOD MY ARMS AND LEGS ARE DUCT TAPPED ALICE, DON'T EVEN TRY TO INTERUPT ME EMMETT!!!!!!" I am so mad now. "MY GOODNESS, YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK NOW YOU TELL ME THIS IS HAPPENING FOR AMUSEMENT!!!"

"Well yeah" he said.

How come they get all the fun I mean I just get to sit here like a lump all day waiting for Edward to rescue me. Gosh this sucks. Unless…… no I couldn't, but why do they get all the fun. Plus It would make it way better for them if Edward came to rescue me and really I didn't want to be rescued and we ended up pranking him instead! Perfect, now just to ask them.

"Uh …um…well…do I get to be part of this?" I was so embarrassed; this was so not like me. By the stunned look on Emmett's face I could tell he thought so too but Alice looked unsurprised as always.

"I have to discuss this with the Duchess give us a sec." He told me in his best professional voice.

I waited patiently while they had a lengthy discussion but after a while I found myself slipping towards the floor so I was lying down. I couldn't right myself with my arms "tied" behind my back so I was struggling to sit up when Alice and Emmett walked up to me.

Both started laughing right of at how silly I'm sure a looked.

"Would you two stop laughing and tell me what you decided?" She said with a tone of annoyance pushing through her hopefulness.

"Well we decided…"

"Oh come on you guys I could help you out. We could leave a ransom note for Edward and then he would try to save me, but you see I'll be working with you and against him so we can find a way to prank him or something and totally confuse, anger, make sad (in other words make him emotionally unstable) then make fun of him!" I practically pleaded

They both looked at me with impressed looks. After a few moments of silence Emmett asked, "Why do you want to do all this Bella?"

"Emmett I need something to distract myself, I miss him so much and this looks like a really good distraction and some way I can get some laughs today." I told him with an evil grin, "plus I owe Edward for the many times he dazzles me, I see this as a perfect way of revenge!"

Emmett looked at me with his own evil grin, "Bella welcome to Operation S.B.T.W.F.C.M.C.B.T.I.B.I.C.F.M Evil Minion # 2, I here by christen you The Royal Cowardly Monkey!"

"Emmett where did you get that name from?" I asked him in a surprised tone

"My brain Bella now come on, we have to go back to our secret hide out we must tell you about Operation S.B.T.W.F.C.M.C.B.T.I.B.I.C.F.M and go over all our plans with you." He swished his cape before jumping out my window, from the ground I heard him yell "Alice get Bella's costume ready and meet me in The Poison Dream."

I turned to Alice who was holding up a hanger with a lot of mix, matched clothing on it, "Alice oops I mean Duchess I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT OPERATION S.B.T.W.F.C.M.C.B.T.I.B.I.C.F.M STANDS FOR!"

"All in due time Oh Cowardly one, all in due time." she said in a quite thoughtful voice. "Now put on your costume before The King gets really mad I'll wait here for you to change."

**Will you ever find out what Operation S.B.T.W.F.C.M.C.B.T.I.B.I.C.F.M** **stands for!**

**What plans do Emmett and Alice I mean The King and Duchess have?**

**What is the Poison Dream?**

**And where is the Secret Hideout?**

**A/N I avoided Emmett's POV for this chapter I'm sorry if its confusing, its just so much fun to write and it makes sense to me I forget that not everyone thinks like me sometimes ha ha so I'm sorry and will try to do better!**

**Also hope this was a good Chapter I enjoyed writing it ha ha **

**TTFN (TA TA FOR NOW)**

**Spaceybooknerd**


End file.
